narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nisshou/Administrative Request Page
This forum exists for the purpose of requesting assistance from me. Leave a message here if you: * Need a user/IP to be blocked due to vandalism or severe disruption. * Need a spam page to be speedy deleted. * Need a page to be protected. Blocking Requests There seems to have been a recent influx of both vandals and nonsense articles as of late. Personally a recent RP that I was beginning was vandalized by both User:Heinrike and User:Voltarmeunt. I have left the article unchanged in order to allow the evidence to be apparent. In addition to this I have found various other infractions which seem to exist solely to vandalize the site and offend those on it, these have been from User:HerpaDerpy, User:Iamthebateman, User:ExplosiveDildo, User:Mumisan, User:Eggums, and I'm positive there are others. While I am not an admin if I am not overstepping any boundaries I would like to suggest an IP block, I suspect that many of the accounts may belong to one person and even if they don't the vandals appear to have gone to great lengths in order to trash the site. Any assistance that you may be able to provide with in regards to this issue will be greatly appreciated. Best wishes, Shiro -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 04:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Requests Image Removal Request Hello. It seems that you used some images belonging to Kiyomi Uzima on Photobucket, who has complained about it in her deviantart page. The article is this one. Her DA profile is this one, and she thought you stole her OC´s (Arasu) pics, until I informed her that you credited her. Still, she wants the pictures taken down for not asking permission for them. Maybe you can get to an arrangement, but she´s kind of temperamental, as you will discover. So, that´s all, hope it gets fixed. Protection Requests Admin Help Requests ZechtShinja 04:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Could you help me? I'm attempting to place the icon for my kekkei genkai within an infobox and am having difficulties. This is my first day using the wikia site, so I'm completely new at this. I am attempting to create an Organization known as "The Forsaken". I can create the story behind them and everything that deals with the actual content myself but when I attempt to install my character Kyūketsuki Krisent as the leader using the "|leaders=" tag it gives me an annoying "18x18px" in front of the name in a red text. The text links to which does not exist and to be honest it is a horrible eyesore that I would much rather do without. From what I have seen of other teams it appears to be meant to display the gender of the leader in front of their name, yet for some reason it does not do this for my character. I wish for it to display the male symbol in front of the name as it does in other teams but if that is not possible I would like to simply do away with it. I will be extremely grateful for any help that you can provide. Many thanks and best wishes --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 18:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhh, I see. Thank you for your help. Now the only issue I have is the displaying of his jutsu and tools, none of them display and some of the jutsu he uses are not currently on the Fanon wiki but instead are on the official Naruto wiki. Should I simply create the pages for the jutsu that won't display on here? And what should I do since none of the jutsu or tools that he uses are displaying and all of the ones that I have created list him as the user? Once again thank you for your help --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 14:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) General Discussion :These goto User talk:Shiratori Cullen Deletion Requests I have some deletion requests that I would like you to fulfill, if you don't mind. They are mostly old pages that I created when I first joined and had no idea what I was doing (basically housekeeping). Thanks. :) Prodigy (Talk to me / Need Help?) 14:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) *Water Release: Water Fang Bullet (Prodigy1322) *Ninja Art: Guided Weapons Jutsu *Ninja Art: Multiple Paper Bombs *Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu *Ninja Art: 1000 Weapon Masquerade *Raging Dragon: Spinning Strike *Raging Dragon: Fierce Assault *Raging Dragon: Rising Barrage *Raging Dragon: Descending Impact *Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique *Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction *Isobu (Prodigy1322) *Coral Palm *Coral Ridge *Chidori Thunder *Kuromasa Clan *Taiga's Stats *Water Release: Water Fang Bomb *Water Release: Water Fang Surge *Water Release: Spiraling Water Jet *Water Release: Tornado Of Water *Weapon Duplication Technique *Makuza Uchiha *Kirigakure (Prodigy1322) *Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (Prodigy1322) *Gyūki (Prodigy1322) *Toxic Release: Deadly Touch *Water Gun Technique *Hydrification Technique *Lightning Release Body Flicker *Toxic Release: Toxic Armor Technique *Lightning Dragon *Lightnin *[[Chidori Wolf